Don't mess with Gryffindor
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Draco gets his nerve to confess...but it doesn't seem to go the way he thought it would. Now he is facing a future he never even conceived of. Warnings: violence, swearing, yaoi, rape, depression, mpreg, self-harm. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.**

**Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, swearing, non-consent**

**I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**

**Italics indicate character thinking to themselves.**

**Ashitaka**

* * *

Draco felt the nervous fluttering around the pit of his stomach as he paced nervously around the Room of Requirement. The room was outfitted with a plush carpet, a few plush easy chairs and a couch all arranged in a semi-circle in front of a warm, inviting fireplace. Wringing his hands, the Prince of Slytherin wasn't even sure if the Gryffindor Raven would even bother showing up tonight, but he decided to take the chance anyways and confess to him via owl post delivered by one of the school's owls so as it could be anonymous. He kept the letter short and sweet, and to the point, being too nervous to elaborate too much or to be poetic in it. He had asked in the letter, to meet him in this place at 8 pm tonight, which was why he was there.

He was now a nervous wreck, continuously running his fingers through his golden hair with his face growing paler and paler as the time passed 8 pm and moved closer to 8:15 pm as Draco checked his watch for the hundredth time that evening. Groaning as his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and felt like it was breaking, and he was debating on leaving to go back to his common room as he heard the door creak open and footsteps enter the room.

Draco looked curiously in the direction of the sound, but couldn't see anyone. As he watched, Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere with his wand out and pointed in his direction looking angry.

"I should've known it was you, that you would stoop this low to trick me!" He growled angrily as he stalked towards the blonde.

Draco's eyes grew wide, as he raised his hands in front of him defensively and stepped back from the angry brunette. "I really didn't do it as a trick! I meant every word I wrote in that letter! I... I ...I like you Potter. I wouldn't lie about something like that, nor would I use it as a way to trap you!" Stammering, his eyes growing in fear as Harry closed in on him. He closed his fist around Draco's throat as he put his wand away, causing the blondes hands to grab his wrists in an attempt to prevent Harry from strangling him.

"Well I suppose that's true. You are a sneaky bastard, but you are also pathetic. And you are just pathetic enough for something like this." Harry looked his captive over fully this time as if for the first time and smirked, "I suppose I may as well take advantage of the situation don't you think? I mean, here you are, presenting yourself to me on a silver platter."

Draco, now fully realizing the situation he was in, looked up with terror in his eyes. He grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head as he crushed their lips together, only pulling apart when he didn't get a response from the blonde. Licking his lips, he lowered his lips to Draco's again, forcing his tongue into the others mouth.

Draco, panicking and attempting to break free from Harry's strong hold on him, bit down on Harry's tongue causing him to pull away quickly and free the blondes wrists at the same time.

"You little bastard!" Harry raged before reaching out and grabbing Draco by the hair and slapping him hard enough to split his lip. "You really are a snake aren't you?!" Slamming Draco in to the wall, Harry let him slid to the floor.

Looking down on the blonde huddled on the floor shaking in fear, Harry let a smirk return to his features.

"Maybe it is time to really teach you a lesson that Gryffindor isn't to be messed with. That I'm not someone you should trifle with."

Smirking Harry reached down and grabbed Draco by his golden hair and dragged him over to a large canopy bed that he conjured up. Then grabbing the blonde by his bicep, he threw him onto the bed conjuring shackles on all four posts which bound themselves to his wrists and ankles.

"What...What are you doing Harry?" The Prince of Slytherin stammered out in panic, eyes wide in fear.

Grinning evilly down at his prey like a vulture, Harry didn't reply. The dark haired teen stood back to admire his handiwork. With a wave of his wand, the blondes clothing disappeared with an audible squeak from the boy.

"No... Harry! Don't do this! Please...please Harry! Let me go. I won't talk about this to anyone! I promise!" His begs fell on deaf ears as Harry's grin only grew bigger.

"And who do you think would care what happens to a slimy snake like you?" Harry tilted his head as he contemplated what to do next, before coming over to the bed and leaning over him. "You know; I believe that you had something to tell me. The reason why you called me here in the first place didn't you?" Draco flushed, embarrassed and terrified in his stated of undress looked away from Harry. Harry, ignoring the silent tears flowing down the blonde's face, roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up as his grin grew bigger.

"Well? What is it? Do you really want me to go that rough on you?" Draco's eyes grew even wider in his terror.

"No...no I don't."

"Then don't you think you should be telling me what it is then?"

"I... I love you." Draco managed to stammer out and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Stunned, Harry released Draco's face and staggered away from the bed and started to giggle.

"You what?!"

Still not looking in Harry's direction, Draco mumbled, "I love you."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. Laughing manically, he once again took a hold of Draco's chin and directed him to look at him once more.

''And like I would ever believe that!'' Harry moved on to the bed, straddling him. ''I am going to make sure you remember that you can't screw around with me.'' He leaned down and forcibly kissed him as he moved to open and kick off his trousers. Shocked, Draco uselessly began to squirm to try and loosen his ties.

"I like to see you like this." Leaning down to whisper into his ear, Harry began to skim his nose from the ear down his neck where he then bites down hard on his shoulder.

"Urm, you smell so damn good." His breathe hitches at that comment, becoming shallow, rushed, and full of expectations of what was to come. Once more, Harry's lips eased down from that shoulder, licking and kissing and sucking their way over to his other shoulder.

Draco's thoughts raced as his body began to resonate and squirm beneath Harry's slow and calculated movements. _No! No no no no! This can't be happening!_ His wrists and ankles were becoming chaffed from the shackles he was bound with.

"You. Have. To. Keep. Still. Draco." Harry growled out in a gruff, low voice as he bit down on his collarbone causing a sharp, almost sensual pain, causing him to blush uncontrollably. Harry noticing this, grinning down at his reddening face and started to play with the nipples with his long fingers causing him to groan as the sensation was being to register sharp and clear in his groin region.

"Urm, should I let the whore cum this way?" Harry asked while giving Draco's nipples a hard twist and grinning down at his flushed, tear streaked face, terror clearly visible.

"Ah, my bitch likes this does he?" Harry asked me, raising one his eyebrows. "Tell me...Do you like it?" Harry asked again as he continued his slow torture of Draco's body.

"Yes"

"Yes...what?"

"What?"

Harry gave a really hard twist to his nipples making him realize that wasn't what he wanted as his body writhed convulsively from the pain causing him to gasp in pleasure. Pleasure? How can this pain be turning me on so much? Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?

Removing his hands from his nipples, Harry bites down hard and tugs on his ear lobe. "You've pissed me off." He murmured into the blonde's ear.

"Okay, then I'm going to release your binds, so I can really play with you." Harry waved his wand at the shackles on his wrists and ankles, instantly releasing him.

Draco moved as quickly as he could with stiffened limbs and embarrassment, scrambling off of the bed, and towards the door. Harry pulled off his cloak, tie, and shirt, tossed them as he got up waving his wand yanking Draco back towards him, leaving him to fall in a heap on the floor.

"Did that hurt?" After blinking for a few minutes, Harry slapped him hard. "Wake up! Did that hurt?"

"No... no." Draco's breathing hitched out of nervousness and fear. What's going to happen to me?

"Up." Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "We're only getting started." Harry grinned down at the trembling blonde before pulling him to the bed and bending him over it. ''Do you think that I should be kind and prep you? I don't know if I should or not. Decisions, decisions.'' He pressed down on Draco's back with his body weight as he roughly pulled the blondes arms back behind him to hold them as he fumbled with his trousers.

''No...no you don't have to do this! I will never say anything about it! Please let me go!'' Draco sobbed out as he felt Harry's hardness against his backside. Harry only paused long enough to laugh as Draco felt his fingers probing him, entering him roughly. He cried out from the pain as Harry rammed two more fingers in him before wiggling them around.

''Who would have thought that the Slytherin whore would be so tight?'' Harry laughed as he removed his fingers and lined himself up to the blonde's entrance before slammed into him fully. Draco shrieked and jerked forward as he tried to escape, only to have Harry push his face down into the mattress with a grunt.

''You need to loosen up. I can't move.'' Harry spoke as he slapped Draco's ass hard. ''And you can stop with that pathetic whining. You're giving me a headache.'' Draco's cries did not lessen, causing Harry to laugh loudly at him as he started to pound into him, moaning his pleasure.

All Draco could think, feel, see was red flashes of pain coursing throughout his body as he was being raped. His body though, reacted to the rape against his will and hardened when Harry hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, which caused his cries of pain to change to moans of pleasure. He was so disgusted with himself as he sobbed through everything. Harry manically giggled when he noticed Draco's reaction to his pounding into him.

''So you like to take it up the ass do you? I knew you were a slut!'' Harry groaned out as he moved harder and faster seeking his own pleasure. He was solely focused on his building peak which he hit after slamming deep and hard into the blonde, releasing his cum deep inside of him. After collapsing on the blonde for a moment, he pulled out, laughing as he seen his cum dripping out of him. Reaching down, he scooped it up with a finger which he put up to Draco's mouth.

''Taste what you love, slut.'' To which, the exhausted and pain filled Draco opened his mouth and took Harry's finger in and sucked it clean, hoping that he would be released from this hell. Just as he wished, Harry laughed pulling his finger away as he moved to pull his clothes back on.

Draco collapsed down onto his knees, still leaning and bent over the bed, only this time his arms were wearily laying on the bed on either side of his head as he fisted the covering in his hands and buried his face into the mattress, releasing his sobs into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.**

**Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, swearing, non-consent, mpreg**

**I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**

**Italics indicate character thinking to themselves.**

**Ashitaka**

* * *

Draco stayed in his kneeling position long after he heard Harry leave the Room of Requirement. He still felt the tears streaking down his face from his silver grey eyes, as he slowly moved to get up from his position and dress himself. Pain shot up his spine at the tiniest movement but he managed to get himself dressed, not perfectly but dressed. He slowly limped to the door where he poked his head out to check for anyone in the hall. On seeing no one, he made his way out of the hall towards the great staircase on his way to his common room. He made it down the stairs, and across the hall to the hall that lead down to the dungeons before the pain finally over took him and he collapsed in a heap in the middle of the hall unconscious.

_**Time travel in the Tardis a few hours forward.**_

Draco blinked in the brilliant light appearing in his sight as he winced from the pain of laying prone on his back. As he squinted, he noticed the worried faces of Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore looking down at him, causing him to flinch back from them with a moan of pain.

''I am glad to see you are back with us Mr. Malfoy.'' Dumbledore murmured soft down to him, worry still etched across his face. ''I'm sure you had a fright, but I need to know what happened to you to cause you such injury.''

''No. No he will not be discussing anything after suffering from such a traumatic injury! I simply must protest this! Can't it wait until morning Dumbledore?'' Madame Pomfrey huffed at him.

''No, we need to find out what happened so that the issue can be dealt with.'' He replied, turning his face away from Draco's to Madame Pomfrey.

''There was no issue to be dealt with.'' Draco interjected loudly, as he sat up painfully. ''I am okay. I just need to get a bit of sleep in my own bed thank you.'' With that he pushed off the bed and walked a few steps before stumbling into Professor Dumbledore.

''Be that as it may Mr. Malfoy, but I need to insist that you stay here at least for tonight.'' Madame Pomfrey glared at Dumbledore as he helped to guide Draco back to the bed where he leaned against it shooting glares at both of them.

''I'm fine! I don't know about any injuries! I'm fine! I've just been studying too hard lately. Please, I just want to go back to my room. Please.'' Draco ended his sentence with a desperate pleading look to Dumbledore. ''I'm okay. I promise I am okay.'' He practically begged them. The two exchanged looked before Dumbledore gestured to the bed.

''Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat, or lay down. We know what happened to you. What we need to know is who and why, and where to go from here.'' His blue eyes shone with pity for him. Dejectedly, Draco allowed Madame Pomfrey to help him lay down and get comfortable as much as was possible as Dumbledore moved to the other side of the bed and summoned a seat for himself by the head of Draco's bed. Draco reddened and looked away ashamed under Dumbledore's unmoving stare.

''Why don't you start by telling me who it was Draco.'' Draco barely noticed that he switched to his first name as he vaguely watched as Madame Pomfrey walked to her office. Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing Draco back to the matter on hand.

''Draco, your injuries don't correspond with what any wizard would consider consensual sex. Who raped you?'' Draco's head turned to Dumbledore as his gaze met with the one from those steady blue eyes.

''I... I wasn't raped.'' He murmured softly as his face reddened from shame and embarrassment. ''I don't know what you are talking about.'' His gaze moved to the sheets on the side of the bed.

''Ah my boy. I was the one who found you. I know it was more than what you claim it to be. But I won't push you to tell me right now. I would like to have you talk to me or Madame Pomfrey or your house head when you need to. For now, you need to eat the chocolate that Madame Pomfrey has so kindly left here on your bedside table and rest. We can talk later.'' With that, he stood and after giving Draco one last pitying look, left the infirmary.

Draco leaned up on his elbows as he hurriedly ate his chocolate before laying back down and pulling the blanket over him as he fell asleep listening to Madame Pomfrey moving around the room dousing any lights as the room fell to darkness.

Waking early, Draco blinked a few times before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his face with one of his hands as he pushed the blankets off to stand. He picked up his cloak as he made his way out of the infirmary without Madame Pomfrey's notice, heading down to the dungeons to his common room. He poked his head through the entrance and seen to his relief, that there was no one there yet as it was still early. He slipped through the room silently and made his way to his dorm room where he promptly flopped onto his bed, drawing the curtains closed around it.

Laying back, he closed his eyes as flashes of what happened to him flashed through his mind. I knew that he wouldn't believe me...but how could he do that to me! I can't even stand the thought of facing him in class now! How can I? I hate him so much! He rolled onto his side with a groan of pain before curling into himself.

It wasn't too long before Vincent Crabbe woke up and was talking animatedly to Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini opened up the curtains around the bed grinning down at Draco.

''Time to get up sleeping beauty!'' He laughed as Draco moaned and buried his face into the blankets. ''You won't get any breakfast if you keep dragging your ass like this! You shouldn't have stayed out so late with Pansy if you can't get up in the morning.''

''I wasn't out with Pansy last night.'' He looked up and glared at Blaise who grinned down at him. ''Where did you get that idea?''

''You ARE dating the girl you know. Also that's what she told everyone last night that she was off to meet you.'' He laughed as he moved over to his bedside table and started to ruffle through it.

Draco sat up and shook his head at him. ''I honestly don't know why I am dating her.'' He muttered as Vincent and Gregory noisily left the room.

''Well, you are in love are you not?'' He laughed.

''What the bloody hell? Where did she get that idea from?'' Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his face before standing up to grab clean clothes before crawling back onto his bed, closing the curtains to dress.

Sitting on the bed, he unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off, gently touching the bruises on his arms from his encounter with Potter. He could feel tears building up but he blinked them away, not allowing them to appear as he refused to appear weak. He quickly peeled off the rest of his clothes, pulling the clean ones on before opening the curtains and stepping out into the room where Blaise stood waiting for him.

''We best get going Draco. You know those two can't do anything if you aren't there to guide them.'' He laughed, indicating Vincent and Gregory.

Nodding, Draco shouldered his bag after pulling his cloak on around him and followed Blaise out of the room, down to where Vincent and Gregory waited for them by the entrance way. The four of them left the common room and walked up from the dungeons to the dinning hall together. Draco walked silently, slightly behind the other three, thinking, as he listened to the others gossip.

He was startled by arms wrapping their way around his body and pulling him back into someone's chest. Startled he let out a sharp gasp just as someone whispered ''Guess who!'' softly into his ear. The others turned back to grin and wave as they continued on into the dinning hall without him.

''Pansy. Good morning.'' He answered with little emotion in his voice. He knew why they dated, even if she refused to acknowledge that was a relationship to only please their parents, that he had no real feelings for her at all.

'' 'Morning Draco! What were you doing last night?'' She pulled him to a stop before moving around him to stand in front of him, putting her face up close to his. ''I missed you.'' She added coyly, smiling seductively up at him.

''I was studying for potions in the library.'' He replied, coldly looking down at her knowing that she couldn't dispute him.

''Ooh I should have joined you, I so needed to study for todays class.'' She reached down, grabbing his hand, ignoring the cold look she was giving him as she smiled up at him warmly. ''Lets go grab some breakfast before those knuckleheads eat everything.'' Her laugh rang like bells as she pulled him into the dinning hall towards the other Slytherin students, where she found two seats beside Vincent at the table.

Draco sat at the table numbly, staring at his empty plate when Harry Potter's voice cut through the din, his laugh ringing clear. Draco looked up and over towards the Gryffindor table to where Harry sat with his friends, the mudblood and blood traitor. He was curious over what had him laughing so hard when he noticed Harry look over at him, grin, and give a little wave before laughing even harder. Heat flooded his face as he promptly stood, silencing his friend's conversations.

''Draco, what's wrong?'' Pansy's concerned filled voice barely reached his ears when he turned and rushed out of the hall towards the potions class in the dungeons. He didn't take notice when Harry Potter got up from his table and followed him out.

''Hey Malfoy!'' Harry called as he caught up to him in an empty hall. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in fear as Harry walked up behind him. He reached out and grasped the blondes shoulder, turning him to face him before pushing him up against the wall. ''Kept it to ourselves did we? Didn't turn running to old Snape did we?'' He smirked into Draco's face.

''N... no. Why would I do that?'' He muttered as he trembled involuntarily in Harry's arms. His features paled more than usual as he looked down at a random point on Harry's chest, avoiding his gaze.

''Good, lets keep it that way yes?'' He smirked even as he leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. ''Because we both know that no one would believe a whore like you anyways.'' He released him and walked towards the class laughing to himself as other students were starting to make their way to class. Draco gasped as he leaned back against the wall, panic causing his heart to attempt to pound out of his chest. He grasped his chest, fisting his shirt in his hand as he pushed off of the wall and ran off towards his common room.

_**Time travel in the Tardis.**_

Draco spent the next day and a half laying in his bed, unable to leave it. Every time he thought of leaving his bed, his heart would constrict with fear and he couldn't breathe. His heart ached whenever he thought of Harry, asking himself why he had to be so daft as to expect any other reaction to his confession. Despite what happened, he couldn't help but still love him which only made the pain that much worse.

He laid on his bed, curled up into a ball, the curtains drawn around his bed leaving him encased in darkness. He could hear Blaise and Gregory whisper worriedly across the chamber from him. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew that he was the center of their discussion. Moaning softly, he pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out their voices as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

What must have been a few hours later, he slowly opened his eyes to see Blaise sitting on his bed looking at him with concern written all over his face. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Draco groaned and tried to roll away from him.

''What's up man?'' Blaise asked as he grabbed Draco's hip and rolled him onto his back, pinning him there. Draco's eyes widened in fear as he thrashed in panic to get himself free.

''What's wrong? Tell me Draco!'' He tightened his hold on the panicking blonde as he noticed tears building up in his eyes. Blaise relaxed his hold on him, pulling the smaller boy up into his lap holding him tightly as Draco's control over himself released into trembling, heart breaking sobs.

''Please tell me what's going on Draco. You're my best mate. I only want to help you.'' Blaise rocked the trembling blonde gently as he rubbed his back. ''You know you can tell me anything mate.'' They sat in silence, broken only by Draco's sobs and Blaise murmuring comforting words to him.

''You can let me go now. Please.'' Blaise released the blonde only to catch notice of his reddened face as he moved to sit beside him, watching as he pulled his knees up to his chest. They said in awkward silence until Blaise cleared his throat softly.

''Are you going to tell me what's going on? This hiding away is not like you. Did something happen between you and Pansy?'' He asked Draco softly.

''No. Nothing like that.'' Draco wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face into them.

''Then could it have something to do with Potter?'' Draco's face shot up and looked up at him in shock. ''I knew it. He has been acting differently since you hid yourself away here. So have you. Did you finally confess your feelings to him?'' Draco gaped at him.

''What do you mean?'' Horror was written across his face as he softly asked.

''Well, you care too much over everything that Potter says or does. You pretend to hate him, but I know you better than you think. I know it is not hate that you feel for him, but that you actually like him. I am right aren't I?'' Draco silently looked away, feeling the heat raise all over his face. ''I thought so. I knew you didn't like Pansy. Are you dating her as a cover, to hide your feelings for Potter?'' Draco didn't respond but nodded silently. ''What happened when you confessed to him? Did he reject you? Is that why you are acting like this?''

''Yes he did reject me.'' He murmured softly, still looking away.

''Okay, but I still don't understand why you are acting like this. I mean, so what if he rejected you, you are not so weak as to act like this over someone.'' Draco signed and rested his chin on his arms.

''You don't know as much as you think you do.''

''What is that supposed to mean Draco?''

''It means you don't know anything!'' Draco shouted and rushed off the bed and out of the room. He didn't stop running until he left the common room and was rushing down one of the dungeons, tears streaking down his face. He reached the first floor boys bathroom, slamming the door closed, as his leaned back against it allowing his body to slide to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into them sobbing softly. How did my life end up like this?

Seeing how he was distracted by his sobbing, he didn't hear the soft foot steps coming closer to him, until a hand grabbed his shoulder startling him as he let out a squeal of surprise. Looking down at him, with wizened concerned blue eyes was Professor Dumbledore. Shocked Draco stilled his movements as he stared up at him.

''Mr. Malfoy my boy, what's the matter?'' Dumbledore squatted down in front of him, so they were eye to eye.

''I'm fine. You don't need to bother with me.'' Draco rubbed his eyes and moved away from the older male, getting to his feet. ''There's nothing wrong with me.''

''I never said there was my boy.'' Dumbledore stood up gracefully. ''Perhaps you could use a cuppa tea?'' Looking at the man dumbfounded, he didn't really take too much notice of him as he led him out of the bathroom and up to the headmasters' office. He numbly sat down softly in the armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk as he watched him move gracefully around it to sit before giving his wand the slightest wave, causing two steaming cups of tea to appear in front of them.

''Is the tea to your liking?'' Dumbledore asked Draco softly, indicating the honeyed, milky tea sitting in front of him.

''Yes thank you professor.'' He grasped his cup and took a sip of the delicious drink, savoring the mixture of honey and milk.

''Are you ready to talk about what has been going on with you Mr. Malfoy?'' Concerned etched across his face

''I... I don't know how to explain it. I know you would never believe me. No one would.'' Draco lowered his gaze to the desk as he set the tea down gently.

''How do you know if I or anyone else would believe you if you will not give one the chance to understand?'' He asked gently.

''I'm a Malfoy. I know how my family's reputation is in the wizarding community. I know that anyone I could tell would only think I am crying wolf.'' He whispered, barely audible.

''I know that you are a strong, clever, loyal young man who did not ask to be given the hand you were dealt in life. But I also know that you would not stand by and let what others believe of you to stand in your way either. Please know Mr. Malfoy, I will do my best to assist you no matter the circumstances you have found yourself in. I only wish to help.''

''I...it involves Harry...'' He stammered out, locking his gaze on his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. ''I know that no one will believe anything against the golden boy.''

''Why don't you try me Mr. Malfoy? You may surprise yourself with what I will believe given the chance to.''

''Harry...I arranged a meeting in the Room of Requirement with him. I had something I needed to talk to him about, but he arrived thinking I laid a trap for him, to attack him. That really wasn't what I was doing! You have to believe me!'' Draco's voice raised as he looked up at Dumbledore's, truth showing in his eyes.

''I believe you Mr. Malfoy. Please go on.'' He motioned towards Draco.

''He... he attacked me. He...he raped me...'' Draco's gaze fell to his hands as his voice trailed off. Dumbledore just stared at the poor boy with a stunned look on his face.

''Oh my poor boy.'' Something in his voice made the smaller blonde boy look up at him, meeting his eyes, as if to ask if he truly believed him. ''We need to take you to Madame Pomfrey for an examination Mr. Malfoy...Draco. She needs to know what is going on. Please come with me.''

Draco looked up with surprise and apprehension written on his face, noticing that Dumbledore was standing next to him, waiting for him to accompany him there. Without a word, he stood and followed the older man out of his office to the hospital wing in silence.

On reaching the hospital wing, Draco looked around, noticing that it was empty at this moment as he nervously paced around outside of Madame Pomfrey's office as Dumbledore was conferring with her, catching her up on what was going on. He stopped pacing around as he watched as the older witch left her office and bustled over to him, pity written across her face.

''Oh my poor boy! Why didn't you tell us sooner?'' She tsked at him as he flinched back from her slightly. ''Come my dear boy, we need to examine you, and I'm sure you want that over as soon as possible.'' She gently whisked him away to a bed near her office, motioning with her wand to draw curtains around the bed area, leaving Dumbledore to wait outside until she was done with him.

She motioned for him to remove his shoes and to lay back on the bed. His fingers shook as he untied and pulled his shoes off before moving to the bed nervously. Laying back and looking up at the older witch, she gave him a small sad smile causing him to close his eyes as she poked and probed him, murmuring as she waved her wand over his body slowly. After a short while, she cleared her throat causing the blonde to open his eyes and look up at her. She had a serious look on her face as she motioned for him to sit up on the bed before poking her head out through the curtains and motioning for Dumbledore to join them.

''I am sorry but I have some important news I think that you really need to know Mr. Malfoy.'' She looked up at Dumbledore before turning her pitying gaze back to Draco's. ''I have to tell you, Mr. Malfoy, and I am not sure if I should congratulate you or not but given the circumstances I would say not.''

''Would you just spit it out and stop beating around the bush?'' Draco's voice trembled as he asked nervously.

''Mr. Malfoy, Draco, you should know that we have such a thing as bearers in the wizarding world.''

''Bearers? What are they?''

''Bearers are men who are able to conceive, carry, and deliver perfectly healthy babies.'' Dumbledore softly cut in.

''Okay...and what does that have to do with my exam results?'' He asked nervously.

''Mr. Malfoy, my tests have confirmed that you are indeed a bearer. That you are pregnant at this time.'' Draco's face paled as he stared at her in numb shock. ''Had we known that it was rape, had it confirmed by you that it was, we could have helped you prevent this. I am so sorry my dear boy.'' She finished with an attempt at a comforting pat to his hand. ''We will cover all your options with you, so that you may best make your decision for you and your coming child.'' She looked up at Dumbledore.

''You should stay here for the night, being as it is very late now, and I will wave you from your classes tomorrow. You need to think about what you want to do Mr. Malfoy, if you want to keep your baby or not. Also what you want to do in regards to Mr. Potter as well. He does have the right to know you are carrying his child.'' With that and a sympathetic smile at him, Dumbledore left the wing as Madame Pomfrey fussed around trying to make him comfortable for the night. She doused the candles in the wing before heading back into her office.

Draco, shocked, curled up on his side with his arms wrapped around his abdomen. _I am pregnant? With Harry's baby? What am I going to do?_ With those last fleeting thoughts running through his mind, he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.**

**Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, swearing, non-consent, mpreg, self-harm**

**I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**

**Italics indicate character thinking to themselves.**

**Ashitaka**

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in either avoiding Potter as well as dealing with the constant worry that someone would find out about the pregnancy, and tell his over bearing father about it. Lord knows how he'd handle it.

Draco found that he was put off of his meals by the whole situation, torn from hating Potter for his actions all the while still being in love with him. Loving Potter despite what he had done was tearing him apart inside, while carrying Potters baby made him physically ill. He started to sleep in later, leaving much later in order to skip breakfast despite all Blaise's attempts to drag him to meals. He didn't care that he was worrying Blaise and Gregory. He didn't even care that by each passing moment he was cultivating the anger against him by Pansy for ignoring her, which could go very badly for him should his father learn of it.

He didn't care. He just couldn't bring himself to give a damn about anyone else, least of all himself. He started to internally blame himself for putting Potter in the position where he did what he did. What did it matter that he was hurt? It wasn't like he was considered a human by the majority of the student body, he was only a tool. A tool to be used by his father to further his position socially, as well as with the Dark Lord himself. A tool doesn't need feelings. A tool doesn't need a heart filled with love. Day after day, Draco found himself cutting himself out of the world around him, isolating himself from his friends, Pansy, everyone.

It all happened by chance really. Draco was in his adjoined bathroom, splashing some water on his face to wake himself up when he bumped his hip against the vanity causing Vincent's razor to fall into the sink. Dazedly, he reached in to pick it up when he cut his finger on the blade. His eyes widened at the sight of the red blood flowing down his finger into the sink. What a pretty colour. He murmured to himself, picking the razer up and turning it over in his hands. Does it really not hurt? He lay the blade against the pale flesh of the underside of his forearm, slowly drawing it across the skin there. When finished, he rested the hand holding the blade on the edge of the sink as he watched fascinated, as the blood flowed down to join that at his finger and into the sink. I… I feel so much better now. Why is that? A small smile crept onto his face, as he fingered the handle of the razor. Vincent won't miss one blade. He rinsed off the razor, placing it back in it's place before reaching out to take the box of replacement blades, grabbing two of them. He then dug out a first aide kit, a standard issue kit in all bathrooms of the school, grabbing some gauze which he wrapped around the cut on his forearm. He was just setting them back in place when a loud bang on the door startled him, as he fumbled to stuff the spare blades into his pocket and pull down his shirt sleeve before opening the door.

"Bloody well time you got out of the bathroom princess!" Vincent laughed loudly, smirking down at Draco as he was stepping over the threshold of the doorway. "You couldn't even clean up when you holed yourself up in there for so long?"

Draco merely shrugged, giving no reply as he was barely speaking now. He didn't care that his hair hung dirty down around his face, that he had scruffy facial hair growing, that he needed to really wash his face and brush his teeth. He didn't care anymore about the things he used to.

He didn't even notice the worried look that Blaise and Gregory shared between themselves at the sight he presented in front of them.

"Hey, would you like to come with us down to tea? You know the house elves will probably whip up an amazing pudding for dessert, which I know you always have enjoyed." Blaise asked softly, walking towards the dirty blonde.

"No thanks. I'm just going to stay here." Draco spoke softly, not meeting Blaise's concerned gaze as he fingered the cuff of his shirt sleeves.

"I really know you may not think you are hungry, but you need to eat Draco." Blaise reached out and grabbed the blonde by his shoulder, causing him to look up at him with a wild look in his eyes.

"You think you know what's best for me do you Blaise?" Draco snarled out at him, wrenching his shoulder out of the other boy's grasp. "Forget it. What do you know?" He pushed his way passed his friends, grabbing his cloak and leaving the dorm. Once in the dungeons, he stormed away from the common room entrance without really paying attention to where he was going. He pulled on his cloak to protect him from the chill that always seemed to hang in the air down in the dungeons.

He moved around a corner, head down, not paying any attention to where he was headed when he ran into someone. Strong arms wrapped their way around him, steadying him on his feet as Draco drew his gaze up, startled by the realization that it was Potter who held him so intimately.

"You have to be more careful Malfoy. One would think that you were too busy thinking of yourself to even pay attention to where you were going and running into innocent bystanders." Harry smirked down at him, his green eyes glittering in amusement at Draco.

"I'm…. I'm sorry Potter." Draco stammered out, trembling in Harry's arms, looking up at him with fear written in his eyes.

"Well think next time will you?" Harry pushed him against the stone wall, trapping him in place with his arms, holding his wrists up by his head. "Else one would think you enjoy being caught up like this?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, causing him to shudder in disgust.

"Why would you care? You don't even like me!" Draco locked eyes with Harry, the question clear in his eyes.

"Why would I care? Because it is the decent thing to do you know. Not everyone is like you, as you may be well aware of." Harry frowned down at Draco who looked back confusedly up at him. "We need to talk." Looking around to see if there was anyone coming Harry leaned down, gently kissing his forehead before whispering in his ear, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement, 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

Harry released his wrists and walked away without looking back, leaving Draco to slide down the wall to rest on the floor while he waited for his trembling to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. The owner of these characters is solely J.K. Rowling. This story is AU so as such; I have taken several liberties with the timeline of the original story which is parallel to my story, just like an alternate universe. With my own original characters added in as well.**

**Warnings: violence, abuse, yoai, adult themes, swearing, non-consent**

**I appreciate any creative criticism so long as it helps to increase my writing skills. Please enjoy!**

**Italics indicate character thinking to themselves.**

**Ashitaka**

* * *

Draco sat on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he rested his forehead with his arms wrapped around his knees tightly as he thought to himself what he should do. Should I actually go meet Potter? Who am I trying to fool? I will be going tonight, but what does he want that he couldn't say when he had me pinned in this empty corridor? Whatever it is, I suppose I will be finding out tonight.

He was so buried in his own thoughts that he did not notice the hurried footsteps coming closer and closer to him, stopping in front of him. A hand reached out and gently stroked his dirty lank blonde hair startling him out of his thoughts as he leaned back into the cold stone wall, panic written across his face.

"Whoa! Easy there Draco! Its me." Blaise's deep voice drifted through his fear clouded mind, as he felt the hand removed from his head quickly. "What are you doing down here? Did something happen?" The concern was plain in his eyes as he did a quick look over Draco for any visible injuries.

"No, nothing happened. I just needed to collect my thoughts." He responded to Blaise softly, looking down on the dreary grey stone there.

"Ah, well I am not sure why you'd want to do that down here, but why don't you go to tea with me?" Draco looked up to see that Blaise was standing in front of him, his hand held out for him to take. "Come on, you and I both know you haven't been eating well the last few weeks."

Draco sighed and took the taller boys hand, letting him pull him up from the floor. "I suppose they might have a good pudding tonight." He softly spoke as Blaise released a loud bark of laughter.

"Well that sounds like the old you." He kept a hold on Draco's smaller hand, pulling him along with him to the dinning hall laughing softly to himself as Draco followed along quietly.

It seemed like no time when Draco found himself sitting with the other Slytherins, with a large portion of kidney pie sitting in front of him. He poked it with his fork, before pulling a small piece of it onto his fork and putting it into his mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow it. A few bites later, Draco pushed the plate away from him before he leapt to his feet and raced out to the first floor boy bathroom just in time to get into one of the stalls as he spilled out the contents of his stomach. Kneeling on the cold floor in front of the toilet as he continued to wretch into it weakly. He didn't notice the footsteps that followed him into the stall, not until a strong hand rubbed his back, and a soothing deep voice murmured comfortably in his ear, soothing him as he rode out the spasms in his stomach. He groaned as he slumped down on to his legs, holding the rim of the toilet as a muscular arm reached passed him to flush the toilet. He barely noticed when the warm heat left his back, listening to the sounds of the water running in the sink.

The warmth surrounded him once more, as the muscular arm reached around his chest pulling him back to lean against a muscular chest. The arm stayed wrapped around him, as the other hand grasped his chin and turned it gently to the side before starting to gently wash the vomit away from his mouth and chin. Draco turned his gaze up at the face of the person who was holding him, his eyes widening in shock when he met the gaze of those stunning emerald eyes.

"It's okay. I… I can clean myself up!" Draco stammered, pushing against Harry's chest weakly.

"Just stop and sit still." Harry said sternly, looking at the small blonde, trembling against him. "Obviously you can't look after yourself, so just let me do it." He finished washing Draco's face gentle before releasing his hold on him, getting to his feet. "We might as well go have our talk now. You came to tea quite late, and when I left there were barely anyone left who would see us." He held his hand out for Draco to take, which he did, letting the Raven pull him to his feet gently.

"Okay, lets go then." He softly replied, looking down at his feet. Draco quietly left the bathroom and walked up to the Room of Requirement beside Harry silently, entering the room at Harry's heels. He noticed that the same chairs and couch were placed in that familiar semi circle in front of the warm fireplace. Draco sighed as he curled up in one of the arm chairs, staring at the fire as Harry settled himself in the couch across from him. He sat there, silent, waiting for Harry to get to why he wanted him there.

"Draco, what's going on?" Harry let out a heavy sigh of frustration, using Draco's name to get the blondes attention, whose attention flew to his immediately.

"Wha… What do you mean?" He stammered out as he dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap, which were rubbing unconsciously against the wound in his arm.

"You. You have been acting oddly these past few weeks, acting scared of me, skipping classes, skipping meals. That isn't like you."

"What do you know? You know nothing about me! You only know what you stole from me!" Draco leapt to his feet, his voice raised in anger, fists clenched at his sides. "You hurt me. Humiliated me. This is all your fault Harry!" He stepped right up into Harry's face, standing over him shouting, trembling in anger. "All I did was love you, and look what that got me!" Draco's entire demeanor slouched as he seemed to fold in onto himself as he silently sobbed, the tears racing down his flushed cheeks. Harry quickly reached out and pulled the trembling boy down into his lap, holding him to his chest and rocking him softly.

"I acted like a fool. I didn't realize that you actually meant what you were telling me. I know that my apologies will not make this right, but I want to try to make it up to you." The boy seemed to sob even harder at that, as Harry gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "Will you let me try? I am not a bad person; I should never have allowed that to happen in the first place. Please. Please Draco?" Harrys low voice begged in forgiveness as he held the blonde boy to him even tighter, causing Draco to bury his face into his chest.

"I don't know what to do." Draco murmured into Harry's chest. "What would you have me do?"

Harry's heart sunk at hearing that. He had over the past few weeks only felt his guilt grow steadier and deeper. He would give anything to turn back time, and not rape the trembling boy in his lap now. The boy who only called him here, to this room, to confess his heart filled love for him. Why couldn't I have only stopped and actually listened to him? Harry, who always gave the benefit of doubt to everyone, everyone except for Draco, couldn't be bothered to hear him out thinking that this was just another clever ploy of the Slytherin's to get at him.

"Let me do anything to make it up to you Draco, please." Harry pleaded softly into the blondes' dirty hair.

"How can I trust you to not hurt me again?" The question, softly spoken, stabbed guilt further into Harry's heart.

"I can't promise you that I won't ever hurt you again, because there are so many kinds of hurt and pain in the world. I can only promise you that I do sincerely regret my actions. Regret that I didn't take the time to listen to you. Regret that I left you to deal with your pain all this time." Draco looked up at Harry, meeting his gaze for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Okay Harry." The words fell softly from Draco's lips, easily enough, even though there still was a sliver of fear in his heart. Harry's eyes widened before he tightened his hold on the boy, a small smile gracing his face causing Draco to feel his face color.

"You won't regret it. I will earn your forgiveness." Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands, causing the boy to look up at him before lowering his lips to lay a soft kiss to his forehead on impulse.

Draco looked up in shock from the soft kiss from Harry as the other boy pulled back, blushing. _What was that? _After a few minutes, Harry released him from his hold and they both left the room for their respective dorms in an awkward silence.


	5. Story Update: Spoiler Alert!

_**Hi my fellow readers! I am just posting an update so that you all who have reviewed this story will see that no, you have not been forgotten about, just that I am quite busy at the moment so grabbing the moment to write is far and few in between.**_

_**As for Draco forgiving Harry, it really hasn't happened. He is still processing what happened in the first place, as well as with the fact that his is pregnant. Draco's life is complicated, he's depressed, and very confused at this point in the story. I will let you have a spoiler though…**_

_**HARRY WILL BE GROVELLING WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE. *ahem* Anyways, how he goes about gaining forgiveness from Draco, and where they go from there is all coming up. **_

_**I myself, do not condone rape. Draco doesn't really forgive Harry; Harry will have to work for that. As for Dumbledore, who is the only adult who knows about the situation, he will not place Harry in a position where he'd receive the appropriate punishment as if you remember from the books and films, Dumbledore was pretty much raising Harry as a sacrifice to destroy Voldemort. So that would go to say that Dumbledore would not want Harry out of his control, which he is in all throughout the films and books. I do not approve of how Dumbledore treats the situation, but it is all going to be more explained in the story later.**_

_**Note: Draco doesn't really have Stockholm Disorder as he was in love with Harry from the beginning and those in love are willing to believe the best in those they care for. Draco wants to believe that it didn't happen to him, that it really was a momentary lapse of judgement, and that Harry really believes that he loves him. For Draco, he is at the point where all he wants is to have Harry love him back, but he knows that the rape was very wrong and he does not feel safe around any male any longer, let alone Harry. But it wasn't just Harry who made Draco like that. **_

_***wink* You'll just have to keep reading to see what I mean by that!**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews. You all raise my spirits each and every time one of you leaves a comment on one of my stories. Because of that, I will continue to do my best for you all.**_

_**Ashitaka**_


End file.
